Francisco Rivera vs. Edwin Figueroa
The first round began and they touched gloves. Figueroa landed an inside kick. "Head movement!" Figueroa landed an inside kick. Four thirty-five. Figueroa landed a nice left hook clipping. Four fifteen. Figueroa landed a left hook and landed an overhand right and a body shot. Four minutes as Rivera landed a leg kick and checked an inside kick. "Stand in front of him!" Rivera teeped the body. Figueroa landed a right to the body. Three thirty-five as he dropped him with a big left hook and pounced. The stream froze... Shocker. It's back, but delayed I think... Refresh. They're back up with two thirty-five as we continue. "Body!" Figueroa landed a jab there. Two fifteen as Figueroa landed a right and ate a counter right there. Figueroa ate a counter. Rivera got a single to guard. Two minutes remaining. Rivera passed nicely to side control. His ground game is notoriously bad. One thirty-five. Figueroa turtled up. He stood to the clinch there. They broke as Figueroa ate a right to the body. One fifteen left as Rivera landed a leg kick. One minute. Rivera landed a leg kick there and a clipping right. Rivera landed a leg kick. Rivera landed a high kick. Question mark kick. Thirty-five. Rivera got a beautiful trip to rubber guard. He let it go to guard. Rivera landed a left. Another. And a right. A left there. A left. Fifteen. Rivera kicked the leg. Again. Again. Again. He landed an axe kick to the knee. The first round ended. 10-9 Figueroa but close. "Slow deep breaths," they told Figueroa. "Don't let him clinch, push off and elbow." The second round began and they touched gloves. Figueroa landed a pair of nice leg kicks. The entire page briefly freezes. Four thirty-five as Rivera blocked a high kick. Figueroa landed a left hook. Figueroa landed a right and ate a counter right. Rivera landed a leg kick, four fifteen as Figueroa caught it for a single defending a triangle. Rivera worked hard. "Grab his shin!" Four minutes as Figueroa escaped to guard. Figueroa landed a right. Three thirty-five. Figueroa landed a right there. Another. "Elbow!" "Put your foot on his hip!" Three fifteen. Figueroa landed two rights. "Stay tight!" Three minutes. "Use your underhook!" Figueroa landed a right passing to half-guard, two hard rights, they stood and broke. He checked a leg kick. Two thirty-five remaining. Rivera landed an inside kick. Figueroa checked a leg kick but he's slowing down. Figueroa ate a nice combo. He checked a leg kick, two minutes. Rivera landed two right uppercuts. Rivera landed an inside kick. And a leg kick. Rivera landed a beautiful counter right hook there. One thirty-five. Figueroa landed a left hook. Rivera landed a leg kick and a counter left hook. Another. A right hand. Figueroa's hurt. One fifteen. Rivera landed an inside kick. Figueroa ate a huge counter overhand right. One minute as Rivera landed a right and another counter right and kneed the body, hurt him bad with a right, two more, two more, a left and a right, another, another, another to the body. Wow! A back fist and a huge right hurt him bad, another dropped him, holy shit. Figueroa's bleeding sitting dazed against the cage. Rivera's sitting exhausted just a foot or two away. What a fucking fight. 4:20 of the second. I'm a new fan of Rivera.